kidnapped
by maddy-smith
Summary: Set in season 1's episode the road not taken. What if the team hadn't realised what Harris and Isacc Winters were up to in time and Olivia had been taken.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys Maddy here this is my first fringe fic got this idea when i was on holiday and i just had to write it.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was just a normal day in the lab or as normal as you could call the lab of a top-secret government division who specialise in the strange. Olivia was in the office going over the case files for their previous case in which Valerie Boone was draining Peoples spinal fluid because the terrorist group ZFT injected her with a rare genetically modified syphilis virus. Peter and Walter were doing some kind of experiment to jog Walters memory of where he left the original manuscript and Astrid was cleaning up after them. Just another 'normal' day in the lab.

Olivia was still in the office going over the paperwork when there was a knock at the door with out even looking up she knew who it was.

"Come in Peter." she said with a smile.

"How did you know it actually never mind here." He said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said with another smile.

"What are you doing sitting in here all day it's actually decent weather for once let's go grab some lunch." Peter suggested.

"No thanks Peter im not hungry." As soon as the words left her mouth Olivia's stomach rumbled.

"Your body seems to disagree." Peter added with a smirk.

"Ok fine." Olivia reluctantly agreed the truth is she hadn't been working in the office she was trying to but couldn't focus on anything other than a certain blue-eyed man and the thought of being alone with Peter was making her nervous. Very nervous.

"Walter were going for lunch no more experiments until I get back." Peter told his father.

"But Peter." Walter complained like a chid.

"No buts Walter. Astrid can you keep an eye on him?"

"yeah we'll be fine see you in a bit." Astrid replied.

"Bye. let's go." Peter added turning to Olivia.

"So got any big plans tonight?" peter asked as they walked back to the lab after they had eaten.

"Kind of i'm babysitting Ella, Rachel's going on her first date since her and Greg split. What about you?" Olivia replied.

"Nothing Walter is going over to Astrid's she's making him a cake or something as a bribe to stop using fruit in experiments." Peter replies with a laugh.

"sounds fun. A quiet night in." Olivia added.

"Not at all I'm going to be bored out of my mind."

"Well you could always come over and help me with Ella." Olivia suggested without hesitation.

"I don't want to intrude Liv." Peter hesitated.

"you wouldn't be plus Ella is always going on about wanting to see you." Olivia said making sure not to mention how Ella calls him Uncle Peter when he's not around.

"Ok then sure I would love to." Peter replied as they reached the lab.

"Walter were back." Peter called into the lab but there was no sign of his father or Astrid any where. Just then Olivia's phone buzzed with a new text.

"it's Charlie, Broyles wants to see me I have to go I'll see you later." Olivia hesitated for a second before giving Peter a hug at first he was stunned but hugged her back anyway.

"see you tonight." Olivia said breaking the embrace.

"yeah I'll see you later then." Peter replied still in shock.

Peter watched Olivia leave as soon as she was gone Peter turned around to see the smiling faces of Walter and Astrid.

"Son you never told me you had a date with Agent Dunham." Walter said smiling from ear to ear. Astrid had a similar expression on her face.

"That's because I don't Walter I'm just going over to help her with Ella." Both smiles dropped.

"Wait Olivia has a daughter?" Walter asked clearly confused.

"no Walter." Peter and Astrid said in unison.

"Ella is Olivia's niece." Astrid explained.

"Her sister Rachel is going out so Olivia is babysitting and I agreed to help." Peter continued.

"oh for a minute there I thought I missed something." Walter said making everyone laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter even though it was short so here goes nothing guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Peter was standing in his hotel room looking in his mirror fixing his hair for the hundredth time in five minutes. _Jesus get a grip of your self this isn't a date you're helping babysit her niece._ Peter thought to himself. He checked himself in the mirror he was wearing faded dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with thin green diagonal stripes that made the shirt appear green. After checking his hair for hair one last time he grabbed his coat left for Olivia's.

* * *

"Liv are you sure your ok giving up your night off to look after Ella when you could be out with Peter or someone." Rachel asked her sister for the third time in ten minutes.

"Rach it's fine I love spending time with Ella and I will be spending some time with a friend." Olivia replied.

"Liv who's coming over?" Rachel asked.

Before Olivia could reply there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ella shouted running to the door Olivia and Rachel behind her in a failed attempt to stop her as she swung open the door and shouted

"Uncle Peter." Before throwing her self into the arms of the man in question.

Peter took this opportunity to give Olivia a once over she was wearing tight dark blue skinny jeans a red and black checked shirt that was open just enough for Peter to see her cleavage and black high top converse.

Peter then turned his attention back to Ella he picked her up and carried her inside closing the door behind him.

"Liv can you help me finish getting ready please." Rachel dragged her sister away into her room before she could reply.

"So you and Peter are what exactly?" Rachel asked after a few minutes.

"Just friends Rach."

"Yeah that would be why you got all dressed up in your favorite clothes." Rachel said with a laugh.

"He had nothing to do so I invited him 'cause Ella wanted to see him."

"yeah 'Ella wanted to see him'." Rachel said laughing before saying good-bye to her daughter and leaving for her date.

"So Ella what do you want to do while your mom's gone." Olivia asked walking back into the living room.

"Same as last time Aunt Liv." The little girl replied excitedly.

"You sure Ella?"

"Yes, please Aunt Liv."

"Go get your shoes on or me and Peter will have to go without you."

"Uncle Peters coming to yay thanks Aunt Liv." Ella shouted as she ran into another room.

"What happened last time." Peter asked.

"You might want your coat." Is all Olivia said before grabbing her leather jacket and car keys.

* * *

"A fair." Peter said as Olivia parked the car.

"Come on Aunt Liv." Ella said before grabbing Olivia's left hand and Peter's right one and dragging them to the nearest ride.

A few hours later.

"All right Ella time to go." Olivia told the little girl.

"Aunt Liv can we please go on one last ride?" Ella asked pointed to the biggest ride at the fair.

"Ella you know im not going on that."

"Yeah me either." Peter added.

"Ella you're a big girl if you really want to you can go on that by yourself." Olivia told her niece.

"Thanks Aunt Liv." Ella shouted running off to the ride.

After a few minutes of standing there in silence Olivia noticed Peter was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked with a smile of her own.

"F.B.I agent Aunt Liv who fights danger that most people could only imagine in their worst nightmares, is scared of roller coasters?" Peter asked with his smirk still on his face.

"Yeah well it looks like Uncle Peter's in the same boat." Olivia retorted with a smirk of her own.

"Nope just don't like them and by the way what's with the Uncle Peter thing?"

"To be honest im not sure but I'm not surprised she thinks of you as family, I know I do." Olivia said the last part quietly but apparently not quiet enough. Peter still heard.

"You think of me as family?" Peter asked shocked.

"Yeah." Olivia said quietly looking down embarrassed. Peter hooked one finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. Peter moved his hand to Olivia's cheek. She surprised them both when she started to lean into his touch. Peter started to lean in giving Olivia plenty of time to pull back to if she wanted to but once again she surprised him and leaned in too. Just as their lips were about to touch Olivia's phone rang the to jumped apart like the other was one fire.

"It's Rachel." Was all she said before she answered the call.

"Hey Rach what's up?"

"Liv can you come get me this guy will not let me leave he's even hit me a few times for looking somewhere else other than him I had to sneak away to the bathroom just to call you and can you bring Peter please this guys strong." Rachel explained clearly crying.

"We'll be right there Rach." Olivia said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Rachel's date got violent. Let's get Ella."

* * *

"Come on Tony let's go back to my place." Rachel said to her date as soon as she saw Olivia pull up in the SUV.

"Sure." As they walked outside Olivia and Peter were waiting.

"Rach you ok?" Olivia asked her sister.

"Who's this slut?" Tony asked instantly annoying Peter.

"My sister Olivia."

"Awesome always wanted to bang sisters." Tony said grabbing Olivia's arm as he had yet to see Peter. What happened next clearly surprised Tony. Olivia grabbed his arm and twisted it but after he got over his shock he easily shuck her off. That's when Peter decided to step in.

"Well would you look at what the cat dragged in Peter Bishop Big Eddie's gonna be happy to see you." Tony spat when he saw Peter.

"Tony fantastic do you think you can do me a favour and let go of my girlfriend who by the way is not a slut and her sister before i'm forced to make you." Olivia and Rachel gave Peter a stunned look when he said girlfriend. Peter looked at Olivia willing her to know what he was thinking. _Your not a cop. _she caught on and on some level Rachel did too.

"Peter come on that's no way to talk to family now is it."

"Hey you're not my family you never were now let go of my real family before you regret it."

"Why bishop what you gonna do?" Tony mocked.

"I never said me." As soon as the words left Peter's mouth Olivia kicked out hitting Tony in the back of the knee he fell to the floor but quickly recovered in all the commotion Rachel had gotten free and Peter had put her in the back of the car with a sleeping Ella. When Tony got back up Olivia kicked him in the groin as his head came down peter threw a punch at his face knocking him out cold. Just then Charlie's car pulled up as Olivia cuffed the guy.

" I can take it from here Livvy." Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie see you tomorrow." Olivia said as she and Peter got in the car and went back to Olivia's appartement.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to bed Liv do you think you could sort Ella for me?" Rachel asked her sister as soon as they got back to the appartement.

"Sure goodnight Rach."

"Uncle Peter." Ella said as she stirred in Peter's arms.

"Hey Ella come on let's get you to bed." Peter walked into Ella's room still carrying Ella to see Olivia bent over searching through a draw he couldn't help but notice how good her ass looked in those jeans. After Ella had gotten changed she wanted a story.

"Ella what story do you want?" Peter asked looking at a shelf full of books.

"Uncle Peter, can you and Aunt Liv make one up?"

"Sure why not." Peter answered.

"So once upon a time there was a beautiful princess but she wasn't an ordinary princess, no this princess had magic powers which she used to save people." Peter began.

"But as good as the princesses powers were she couldn't figure out how to save people by her self so she had to get the help of a handsome prince who was the smartest person she had ever met." Olivia added catching on to what Peter was doing.

"Together and with their other friends they fought monsters." Peter said. Noticing Ella was falling asleep Olivia said

"Alright Ella we'll have to finish your story another night." Before kissing Ella's head an action which peter repeated.

"Wait Uncle Peter you have to give Aunt Liv a g'night kiss too so she doesn't have a nightmare." Both adults tried not to laugh at Ella's innocence. Peter stepped forward and pressed his lips to Olivia's head letting his lips linger for a few seconds. Once the two had left Ella's room they sat on the couch just talking.

"So other than clearly having something to do with Big Eddie who was Tony?" Olivia asked after a few minutes.

"Tony works for Big Eddie. Tony was the best cheat around he had a fool-proof system that is until I showed up. I ended up owning money to Big Eddie when I got cocky but Big Eddie had lost it with Tony not being able to beat me at any card game so yeah Tony's arrogance have alway's been his down fall."

"Wonder how Rachel manged to meet him." Olivia wondered out loud

"He probably approached her asking for directions acting all sweet claiming he was new in town complimenting her usual stuff but now im worried Tony has a habit of sexually abusing women if he would have found out where you live he would have come after Rachel and you." Peter explained clearly pissed.

"Good job he's about to have the book thrown at him." Olivia added

"So what was with saying I was your girlfriend thing back there?" Olivia asked after a while.

"If Tony had known you were a cop back there he would have expected you to make a sneaky move if he thinks your just some random girl he'll let his arrogance get the better of him and expect nothing from you." Peter explained.

"Doesn't really answer my question why not just say I was a friend or something?"

"Because... Liv if Tony or Big Eddie had known that I had real friends here they would know iv changed if they think your just some girl i'm with they'll think i'm just the same old guy who's got nothing to lose and most likely stay away." Olivia thought about this for a minute before kissing peter's cheek.

"What was that for?" Peter asked surprised.

"Looking out for my family." Olivia replied.

"Well I had better get going Liv or else Walters probably going to blow up the hotel I'll see you tomorrow." Peter said giving Olivia a hug before leaving.

RING RING RING

Peter checked the clock in the hotel 4am. _Unknown number who the hell is calling at 4am. _

"Hello."

"Peter. Is that you." A voice said.

"Rachel is that you what's wrong." Peter shot out of bed his mind working quickly trying to work out what was wrong.

"Peter... a man came in here just with a gun... he took her Peter."

"Took who Rach?" Peter asked fear rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Oliv...Olivia's been kidnapped."

* * *

**A/N So guys do you like my story so far I hope so I would love to know wat you guys think so please please review constructive criticism is of course welcome. -Maddy xx**


End file.
